User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 311: Black Sheep
Main Plot: Micah (Micah and Candace are walking in the hall) Candace: You know we’ve been hanging out a lot lately. If we don’t watch it, people might think we’re a thing. Micah: Oh, that’d be awful. (Micah smiles at Candace who giggles) Candace: Why don’t you ask me out then, make this official. Micah: Should I? Candace: After school today, maybe? Micah: I wish, but I can’t. The first lacrosse practice is today. I gotta be punctual so I can get the top spot. (Wendy walks up to them and links arms with Candace) Wendy: Guys, Zak hasn’t spoken to me since we kissed that day. What am I doing wrong? Candace: You didn’t kiss him back. We have bigger problems here than your middle school innocence, Wendy. Micah: Just make out with the guy and you’ll be fine. But how am I going to make sure I get the top spot on the team? Candace: Drug the team? Wendy: Are you really willing to go that far for it? Micah: Maybe. Or I could just talk to the captain. He did basically beg me to join, so maybe I can convince him to play a little favoritism. Candace: Worth a shot. Micah: I’m going to prove the phrase “just a freshman” wrong, you just watch. (Wendy and Candace look at him admirably as he looks confident entering his class) Intro Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza and Dex are doing homework in the cafeteria) Eliza: Okay, I don’t understand geometry at all. Dex: Try doing senior math. Pre-calc is the worst. Eliza: The math your little sister was doing the other night, can we go back to doing that? Dex: I wish. Do you like my siblings? Eliza: Yeah, Bianca is cute. Dex: And my parents. Eliza: They’re nice. Dex: Good. When can I meet your family? Eliza: Uh, what? Dex: I’ve never met your parents. I know your brother since he’s in my physics class, but I don’t even know him all that well. Eliza: You don’t want to meet them, believe me, they’re weird. Dex: No, I want to. Eliza: You know, I’m going to go to my locker. I think I left a book. (Dex tries to stop her) Dex: Eliza, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push anything, I just didn’t think it’d be a big deal. Eliza: No, you’re fine. I just really need that book. (Eliza rushes off and looks upset) Third Plot: Danielle (Harley is sitting in class with Brittany and Danielle rushes in) Danielle: I have major news! Brittany: I’ll let you two talk. (Brittany goes to the back of the room and talks to someone else as Danielle takes her seat) Danielle: Take a look at this. (Danielle holds up a flyer for a battle of the bands competition) Harley: Are you crazy? Our band only plays like 2 songs. We’re not ready. Danielle: Too bad, I already signed us up! Harley: What? Are you crazy?! Danielle: No! This could be our big break! Harley: We’re not ready! Danielle: Well I say we are! And it’s next week which gives us a week to practice and get a song down. Harley: Why would you sign us up without consulting anyone else about it? We’re a group and we make group decisions. Danielle: Sorry, I just got excited and didn’t want to pass this up. We could blow this out of the water. Harley: Or we could suck it up and become the laughing stalks of the competition. Danielle: Then let’s work hard to make sure the second option doesn’t become true. (Danielle smiles and leaves the class as Harley looks shocked and annoyed) Main Plot: Micah (Ethan is at Sophie’s locker) Ethan: No, remember when Olivia kicked the shit out of you? Sophie: Not as funny as that bruiser Eric gave you in the parking lot. Ethan: Damn, we both used to be so stupid. Sophie: Still kinda are. (They smile at each other as Micah walks up to Ethan) Micah: Hey man, can I talk to you about practice today? Ethan: Starts at 2:45 in the large gym. (Ethan starts walking away with Sophie and Micah holds him back) Micah: No, I got a question. Ethan: Ask me later, okay? (Ethan looks annoyed as he breaks free and walks off with Sophie) Micah: Are you kidding me? (He turns around and sees Brendan in his locker) Micah: What’s the deal with Ethan Webber? Brendan: He’s a cocky little prick who talks a lot of game, but is actually a huge pussy. Micah: Really? What do you know about him? Brendan: He can’t fight for shit. He used to have a drug problem. Went to court and got held back for missing too much school. Micah: Wait, he’s supposed to be a sophomore? Brendan: Yup. He also got shot in that school shooting last year. Micah: Hm… Brendan: Why do you care? Micah: Why is a freshman who got held back allowed to be lacrosse captain, yet a responsible one gets denied? Brendan: Because he beat you to it. Micah: You should come to that practice tonight, maybe we could fuck with him a little bit. Brendan: Any chance to get on that guy’s nerves, I’m in. (They fist pump as Brendan slams his locker and leaves and Micah looks like he’s pondering something) Sub Plot: Eliza (The final bell rings and everyone is leaving as Eliza catches up to Moon) Eliza: Dex is asking questions about my family. What do I do? Moon: Tell him the truth and don’t keep him in the dark or lie about anything. Eliza: I don’t want him to know. Moon: Why not? Your dad’s an alcoholic, it’s not that big of a deal. Eliza: But you don’t know how bad he can gets sometimes. Moon: If you tell Dex what is really up, he won’t need to ask any more questions or feel like he’s being lied to. Just come clean and be honest like a girlfriend is supposed to. Eliza: Or… Moon: Here we go. Eliza: I could help my dad quit like I should have a long time ago. Moon: That’s not a good idea. He needs serious therapy, you asking him politely to lay off the moonshine isn’t going to help at all. Might make things worse. Eliza: Still worth a try. Dex has this perfect little family and I don’t want him to see just how messed up mine is. Moon: This is not going to end well. Eliza: Not if I can help it. (Eliza pats Moon on the back and runs off as Moon sighs and rolls her eyes) Main Plot: Micah (Micah and Brendan walk into lacrosse practice) Ethan: Alright everyone, welcome. My name is Ethan Webber and I am your captain. I expect respect. I’ve been a part of 2 winning leagues. (Ethan continues to go on about himself as Brendan rolls his eyes) Brendan: I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stay in this bullshit group. Matt: I heard he barely got the title of coach. They didn’t want to give it to a freshman. Micah: Who are you? Matt: My name’s Matt. Matt Malloy. I’m a freshman too. Brendan: Well maybe it wouldn’t take too much for us to get Ethan demoted then… Micah: I want that spot as lacrosse captain. Maybe I can actually make it happen. Ethan: EVERYONE LISTEN UP. Time for some prep exercises. Two minutes of bicycle crunches, NOW! Brendan: Hey, we’re not in the military! Ethan: Better watch it. Micah: You know we should probably stretch first. Always a good idea to loosen up the muscles. Ethan: Did I ask you to stretch? Micah: No. Ethan: Then I don’t want you to stretch. (Micah looks pissed as they start bicycle crunches) Brendan: Yeah, we’re finding a way to get him demoted. Micah: Fuck yeah. Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle, Harley, Eric, Abby, and Caylee are walking through a field with Liam) Danielle: So I know we don’t have a place to practice anymore. Liam: Sorry, not my fault my garage is scorched. Danielle: But now we can practice on the actual stage where this competition is taking place. It’ll be great practice. Abby: What song are we even playing? Danielle: The one we already started working on. Eric: But we’re not even that good yet. Danielle: Well we’re not bad either. We have some time to practice and get better. Harley: Let’s try this. (They all look at their sheet music and start playing as Liam watches) Danielle: 1, 2, 3, 4! (The music is all off and they sound terrible) Caylee: Stop! My ears hurt! Danielle: What is going on?! We need to be in sync, guys! Eric: I think we need more time to practice ourselves before we try doing this all together. Danielle: We don’t have time for that! Abby: I don’t think I’m ready to perform on stage yet, Danielle. I’m scared already. Danielle: Jesus guys, what did you think you were getting into with this band? Harley: You’re pushing us, Danielle! Danielle: Fine! Learn the freaking song and then get back to me, alright! But learn it quick, we don’t have much time. I’m going home, this was a waste of time. (Danielle leaves and everyone looks annoyed with her) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza gets home and sees her dad drinking a glass of whiskey as he watches TV and sits next to him) Eliza: I read in school that drinking everyday can kill the liver within 5 years. Mr. Bell: Okay? I’m trying to watch TV here. Eliza: Maybe you should cut back. Maybe drink every other day at first. Eventually quit altogether. Mr. Bell: Why the hell would I do that? Eliza: So you could be healthy. Mr. Bell: Go do your homework or something. I’m trying to watch a show. Eliza: But dad- Mr. Bell: GO! (Eliza gets up and goes to the kitchen) Danny: What are you doing, E? Eliza: Dex wants to come over, but I can’t let him know how messed up dad is. Danny: Well there’s no way you’re getting him to quit drinking. Eliza: Not necessarily. Danny: Yes, necessarily. Don’t push him, Eliza. You know it won’t end well. Not for you. Not for me. Just don’t do it. (He leaves the room and Eliza watches her dad finish his whiskey) Main Plot: Micah (The lacrosse team is doing jumping jacks and Micah looks upset) Micah: I’m trying to figure out how to dethrone Ethan as captain. But I need more people on board. You in, kid? Matt: We’re just freshman. It’s not like we have any say. Micah: Ethan’s a freshman too. I don’t care if he’s supposed to be a sophomore, he’s still a freshman. He has a say. Why can’t we? Matt: I just got to this school. I’d rather not be on anyone’s hit list this early in. Micah: Being a teenager is all about taking risks and doing stuff you never thought you would. You should give it a try. Matt: I’ll stay on the safe side, thanks. Why do you want to be captain so badly anyway? Micah: Because I don’t like being told what to do. I like telling others what they need to do. Matt: Charming. Micah: Can’t help it, just in my blood. My dad used to be in the army. Ran the house like that. I’m sick of it, would rather boss other people around for once. Flip the script. Matt: I guess that makes sense. Micah: Plus, a freshman sports captain? Shoe in for a college scholarships down the road. Matt: That’s true too. Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza is dumping bottles of vodka down the kitchen sink and her mother walks in) Mrs. Bell: Eliza, what the hell are you doing?! Eliza: Mom! Uh…I’m trying to stop daddy’s drinking. Mrs. Bell: Honey, stop. (Mrs. Bell takes the bottle and looks horrified) Eliza: I’m sorry, I just can’t stand to be around him anymore when he’s like this. Mrs. Bell: I know, sweetie, I know. But this is going to make things much worse. Much much worse. Oh my god, Eliza: What do you mean? Mrs. Bell: Eliza, your father has wanted to leave this family for…a while now…alcohol is the only thing that’s kept him here this long. Eliza: Wh-what? (Mr. Bell yells from the other room) Mr. Bell: Stephanie, get me a beer! Mrs. Bell: Did you dump everything. Eliza: Y-yes… Mrs. Bell: Eliza, I want you to go to your room and stay there for a while, alright sweetie? Just please. (She rushes Eliza up the stairs as Mr. Bell walks into the kitchen) Eliza: Oh my god… (She walks back down the stairs and spies on her parents) Mr. Bell: YOU DID WHAT?! Mrs. Bell: I’m sorry honey, I just- (Mr. Bell slaps his wife hard across the face and Eliza looks shocked, running back into her room and closing the door) Eliza: What the hell is going on? (She starts to cry and hears her phone buzz, answering it) Eliza: Hello? Dex: Hey, I’m sorry about pressuring you about meeting your family. Eliza: Yeah, okay. Dex: But like…just wondering…why can’t I meet your parents? Do you think they’ll hate me. Eliza: No…it’s complicated. I can’t talk now, bye. (She hangs up and cries on her bed) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is in her kitchen with Alicia making posters for Rave Repellant’s performance) Alicia: I can’t wait to see you guys live! Danielle: I know we’ll do amazing. (Her mom walks in looking amazing) Alicia: Wow, Ms. Hooper. You look great! Ms. Hooper: Thanks hun! What do you think, Danielle? Danielle: I think you look like a desperate ex-housewife. Ms. Hooper: Too much makeup? Is the skirt too short? Alicia: Shut up, Danielle. What’s the look for? Ms. Hooper: I’m actually going out to dinner with a co-worker of mine. Alicia: Ooh! Danielle: Ugh. Mom we’re trying to get these flyers done, can you let us get back to work? Ms. Hooper: Oh, uh…yeah. Sorry. (Her mom leaves again and Alicia looks annoyed) Alicia: You could be a little nicer to her, you know. Danielle: She could have told me that she knew my dad was cheating too, but she didn’t. Alicia: Give her a break, Danielle. It’s been months since you found that out. Danielle: I can’t forgive her. She tells me all these wonderful things about my dad, but leaves out the whole reason they divorced in the first place! Alicia: I guess… Danielle: I can’t think about that, I just can’t wait to get these done and perform that competition and rock it. (Danielle looks excited as she continues to draw and Alicia looks uncertain) Main Plot: Micah (The guys are doing planks while Ethan watches) Matt: Can we be done? I hurt everywhere. Ethan: That’s the point. If you want to be on this team, you have to be tough as nails. Brendan: Then half of us are about to leave. (Ethan looks pissed) Ethan: Fine sissies, take a five minute break. (The guys all walk away and Micah sees he has a missed call from Candace, calling her back) Micah: Hey, what’s up? Candace: Just wanted to see how your first practice went, hot stuff. Micah: It’s actually still going on. He’s working us to death and just gave us a break. Candace: This is going way too fucking far! You guys have been training for like 3 hours straight! Micah: Exactly. This guy has no fucking idea what he’s doing. He’s just trying to show us how much power he has. Candace: Then find a way to take away that power… Micah: Like what? Candace: You sure you want to ask me? I can be ruthless with my plans. Micah: What’s the best you got? Candace: Well you’re there with Brendan right? Micah: Yeah. Candace: Brendan has weed with him 24/7, maybe get Ethan to smoke some during practice and get him fired? Micah: Yeah…or something else. Thanks babe. (He hangs up and pulls Brendan in the locker room with him) Micah: I have a plan. What drugs do you have on you? Brendan: Weed, coke, and E. Why? Micah: Give me an E tablet. Brendan: It’ll cost you man, I can’t just give them out for free. Micah: I’ll pay you back tomorrow, I swear. But I’m about to help us out. (Brendan gets an ecstasy tablet out of his bag) Micah: Go get me Ethan’s Gatorade while he’s gone. (Brendan runs off while Micah crushes the tablet under his foot) Brendan: Are you seriously doing this? Micah: I seriously am. (Micah puts the powder in the drink and shakes it up as they return to practice. He has an evil grin on his face) Third Plot: Danielle (Danielle is watching TV alone in her house and hears a knock on the door) Danielle: Hello? Harley: Hey, Danielle. Danielle: What’s up? Want to come in? Is it about the competition. I have some ideas for our performance. Harley: Danielle, stop. Danielle: What is it? Harley: I’m sorry, Danielle but…the band took a vote and…we’re done. Danielle: Done? What do you mean, done? Harley: We’re all quitting the band. It’s not fun and carefree anymore. It’s becoming a chore going to practice and having to deal with you. Danielle: What? But…you guys were so excited for it. Harley: Key word, were. You ruined it…sorry. Good luck on finding new band mates though. Eric says you can keep the name. (Harley walks off and Danielle looks upset) Danielle: Some friends you are! (She slams the door and shakes her head in disappointment) Main Plot: Micah (Ethan is laughing at the front of the gym as he dribbles a basketball and the team looks confused) Matt: What is going on? Brendan: We have no idea… (He looks at Micah and they hold back their laughter) Mr. Hanson: What is going on here? The police have arrived and are saying someone called and said there were drugs in the gymnasium? Ethan: HANSON THE MAN! Mr. Hanson: Sweet Jesus. (Micah and Brendan start cracking up) Mr. Hanson: Officers, you can come in. (Two policemen come in and look at Ethan) Police: He definitely looks to be on some sort of hallucinogen. Let’s take him down to the station and do some drug testing. Mr. Hanson: He’s had multiple drug charges in the past. Police: Oh, then I guess maybe he won’t be coming back for a while. (They take Ethan outside and put him into a cop car as Micah watches and smiles) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza gets off her bike and is at her sister’s house, who is outside getting the mail) Casey: Eliza, what are you doing here? Eliza: I was wondering if maybe I could ask you something… Casey: What is it? Eliza: Could I…could I maybe stay with you for a little bit? I’d pay rent. Casey: Huh? Why, is everything okay at home? Eliza: Not really. I’m hearing all this stuff about dad and saw him hit mom and his drinking is getting worse. I can’t deal with it anymore. Casey: Eliza…there’s a lot you don’t know. Stuff they try to hide from you. Some stuff even from Danny. Eliza: Well doesn’t that make me feel great. Casey: Eliza, do you know why I moved out? Eliza: Something about independence? Casey: Dad didn’t approve of me being transgender. He told me that I’m a boy and not a girl and if I want to change that, I wasn’t welcome to in his house. Eliza: Are you fucking kidding me? Casey: He’s been abusive to mom for years. Only when he’s drunk though. He’s a mean drunk. I imagine ever since I had the sex change, he’s gotten worse. I’m sorry, this is partly my fault. Eliza: I’m not blaming you, Casey. I just want out of that house. Casey: I understand but…I’m selling my house. Well, more like renting. Next week is my last week here. Eliza: You’re moving? Casey: Not far. Just closer to Tampa. Get away for a while. Eliza: Take me with you? Casey: I wish. That house might not be the best place, but you can fix it, Eliza. Mom needs you there. Eliza: Yeah… Casey: And with Danny so busy with his girlfriend and presidency, you’re all she has. Eliza: Fine. I’ll go back. For mom. But you’re lucky you get to be a coward and run away. I wish I didn’t have to be this brave. (Eliza hops on her bike and rides off as Casey looks guilty) Third Plot: Danielle (Mary-Beth walks inside and looks jubilant) Ms. Hooper: Danielle! I have cake! (She sees Danielle crying on the windowsill) Ms. Hooper: Honey, what’s wrong?! Danielle: Don’t worry about it. Just me messing everything up again. Ms. Hooper: Baby girl, tell me what’s wrong. (She puts her arm around Danielle) Danielle: I was too bossy with the band so they ditched me. Yet another thing I ruin! First me and Brad, then my chance to talk to dad, now you hate me. Ms. Hooper: Dani, I don’t hate you! I could never hate you! Danielle: But I’ve been such a bitch the past few months. I’m sorry mom, I was just so upset that everything you told me about daddy was a lie. I wanted it to be true so bad. (Mary-Beth holds Danielle close as Danielle cries on her shoulder) Ms. Hooper: I’m sorry too, I should never have lied. And it put you into quite a bad position. Let’s just be honest with each other from now on, okay? Danielle: Okay. Ms. Hooper: Now you wanna tell me why you put so much into this band? Danielle: I want to prove dad wrong. He found us hopeless, but I want to show him that I can make a name for myself. Ms. Hooper: Great art takes time, hon. You know that more than anyone. Danielle: Yeah. I guess I just wanted to focus on something big and try to get my mind off everything else. Ms. Hooper: Didn’t work? Danielle: Nope. I think I’m just gonna lay low for a while. Ms. Hooper: Good. You deserve a break. (They hug and then Danielle pulls away) Danielle: You went on a date! How was it? Ms. Hooper: This is the third time I’ve gone out with this guy. I think he’s good…really good. Danielle: Ah! Mom I’m happy for you. Did uh…did you say something about cake? Ms. Hooper: Chocolate with whipped cream, your favorite. Danielle: Wanna stuff our faces while you tell me all about this dude? Ms. Hooper: Is that a question?! Duh! (They laugh and hug again) Sub Plot: Eliza (Eliza parks her bike in the garage and walks inside) Danny: Hey, where did you go? Eliza: Out. Danny there’s something I need to tell you, I think- (Eliza’s dad walks in, extremely drunk) Mr. Bell: Where have you been young lady. Eliza: Dad, go away, you’re drunk. Mr. Bell: I am not! You don’t talk to me like that. Eliza: Whatever. Mr. Bell: I try to welcome you home and this is what I get? Eliza: This isn’t home dad…not for me. (Eliza runs upstairs and Danny looks concerned) Main Plot: Candace (Candace and Wendy walk into the school and past the cops, spotting Micah) Candace: Micah, what the hell? Micah: Thank you so much for your advice! (Micah kisses Candace who looks confused) Wendy: Your advice? Candace: I never said anything about sending the dude to juvey. Micah: Juvey? Candace: Ethan is getting major juvey time for this. Apparently he’s on probation for previous drug charges. Micah: Whoa, didn’t see that coming. Wendy: You got a dude sent to juvey? (Micah looks over and sees Mr. Hanson talking to a cop) Mr. Hanson: Yeah, he was the captain of the lacrosse team. I don’t know what to do now without one. (Micah runs over) Micah: I’ll be captain. Mr. Hanson: Who are you? Micah: My name is Micah Quick. I was the lacrosse captain at my last school. Mr. Hanson: Aren’t you a freshman? We don’t allow freshman as captains of sport teams. Micah: Ethan was a freshman. Just because he was held back, does it really count? I hope this isn’t favoritism I’m seeing. Mr. Hanson: Manipulation, nice. You were really lacrosse captain before? Micah: I’ll show you my forms. Mr. Hanson: Fine. But just until a better alternative comes around. Any funny business and I terminate the team altogether. Understand? Micah: Of course, sir. Thank you so much. (Mr. Hanson walks off and Micah looks excited, turning back to Candace and Wendy) Micah: I got it! Candace: YAY! (She runs into his arms and they start to make out) Wendy: This is great and all but what about the guy who’s going to flipping juvey because of this plan? Micah: He was a druggee anyway apparently, he deserved it. (Wendy looks annoyed) Candace: With you as lacrosse captain and me on the cheerleading team, we are going to rule this school. Micah: You got it, babe. Let me take you on a real date now. Candace: My boyfriend the lacrosse star, this is amazing. (He smiles and kisses her again, seeing Ethan scowling at him from the cop car) Micah: Don’t mess with the king. (Micah smirks at him as he walks Candace outside) 'NEXT WEEK' Dex: Something is going on with her… ONLY Eliza: I just want to stay safe with you. Dex: I’m scared of her, Scott! (Dex is seen crying) 2 EPISODES Eric: I need to get the lead in that play. Alicia: Are you really going to stoop that low? (Keith shoulder checks Eric) LEFT Jamie: He’s crossing major boundaries. Caylee: I don’t care. (Caylee is about to kiss her teacher) UNTIL THE MID-SEASON FINALE (Sadie facepalms) (Caylee slams a door and looks scared) (Eliza screams in anger) NEW EPISODE SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts